bortomgryningenfandomcom-20200214-history
James
James är en av de få och mytomspunna Odödliga, som blivit fördömd av Sierskan att leva för alltid genom blodet av den Odödlige. Gruppen har via oförsiktighet startat en accelererande kedjereaktion som slutar med världarnas undergång. Något som James, och gruppen, aktivt arbetar mot att förhindra och har vid upprepade tillfällen räddat världen i sin strid mot hot under gryningen denna kedjereaktion släppt lös. James är en väldigt simpel man, född i Saga på Östwinds östra kust. En man som egentligen bara vill ta sin familj och flytta till en avskild liten gård där de kan odla potatis, leva i lugn och ro, finna inre frid och bli gamla tillsammans. Detta har dock inte visat sig vara så enkelt då världarna är en skör plats med många fiender. Fiender som är intresserade av att bringa kaos, förgörelse och död till världen. Något som James inte kan tillåta och anser vara sin plikt att motarbeta, då han besitter en kraft och vilja få gör och just därför kan kanske lyckas. Detta tänkande har vid ett flertal gånger lätt honom in i problem större än han någonsin kunnat föreställa sig, då han kämpat mot krafter långt bortom hans förståelse. Riddare James kan vara för envis för sitt eget bästa, en smula klantig och har svårt att uttrycka sig i stressade eller förbryllande situationer. Men trotts detta, och delvis på grund av detta, är han en sann riddare med hjärta av guld. En man som värdesätter alla varelser lika, oavsätt ras och bakgrund, och skulle aldrig ta ett liv om det inte absolut krävdes. Detta då det finns något gott inom alla och till och med den största av hjältar kan gå vilse i mörkret. Bakgrund Trotts den hårda och oförlåtande naturen i Östwind, från Vildhjartas ogenomträngliga skog i söder till de skenbart oändliga tundrorna i norr, så är James född in i en värld av överflöd, lyx och respekt. En värld han aldrig känt sig bekväm i, då många har en sjuklig strävan efter den, men själv ser han varken charmen eller fascinationen. Redan innan födsel va James öde delvis bestämt för honom, då han som förstfödda son till greve David och Maria Grimhook, av tradition, va ämnad att som riddare visa familjens styrka och vinna ära och folkets respekt. Denna tradition har på moderna år hedrats genom att den unga riddaren, då han slutfört sin träning, beger sig ut på ett lätt uppdrag eller leder en stor militär in i ett mindre slag. Efter uppdraget slutförts återvänder riddaren och tar sin plats som regent över regionen. David uppfostrade James på samma sätt som han blivit uppfostrad av sin far. Strängt, då en vek uppfostran leder till ett vekt barn och det är att göra barnet en otjänst. Maria å andra sidan va kärleksfull och ville ofta visa hur vacker världen är genom utflykter, musik eller läsa sagor om hjältar som gjort Storm stolt. James, som genom sin mors sagor, alltid drömt och romantiserat livet som riddare blev väldigt besviken då han inte va särskilt bra i sin klass. Även om svärdet aldrig fick någon vidare kraft så va det skölden som va det stora problemet, den va bara i vägen, otymplig och ologisk. Detta fick James att i desperation söka upp en av klassens bättre elever, vars gula ögon lett till rykten att han åt barn och bodde bland kullarna, och be om hjälp. Halvtrollet Imod hjälpte James att förstå hur man slogs och de blev snabbt oskiljaktiga. Och tack vare hjälpen från Imod så avslutade James sin klass som bättre än medel, något han aldrig klarat utan hjälp. När träningen väl var slutförd så fick James sitt uppdrag att resa till det alviska riket Kopparskogen där hans äventyr att finna den förlorade Nova Stenen skulle börja. James föreslog snabbt Imod att blir hans vapenbärare då detta betydde att de skulle få gå på sitt äventyr som de pratat och drömt om under sin träning. Till skillnad från tradition så visade sig detta uppdrag vara svårare än man först anat och James befinner sig fortfarande i jakt på Nova Stenen. Quotes - Way of Life "Chivalry requires a knight to look after﻿ his comrades-in-arms. I will not abandon you! And I shall follow you to kingdom come if I must. You remember that!" "You don't need a reason to help somone" "Who decides right or wrong? You?" (Assembly man) "Anyone can tell right from wrong!" "Do you have any idea how tired I am of that? You people telling me how I just don't UNDERSTAND? When it's YOU people who don't get it. I don't let people die because it's the lesser of two evils, or expedient, or becuse it serves the greater good... I don't compare the act against something else I see someone who needs help AND I HELP. You think it's a weakness. You think it's simple... but you're wrong. It's what makes us human which is exactly what we're supposed to be fighting for. I know who I am. I Rescue the helpless. I raise up the hopeless. I don't measure people's lives... I SAVE THEM!" -- Cap. America Category:De Odödliga Category:Karaktär